powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Izaya Malphas
Izaya Malphas is a graduate of Royal Magic Academy who was rumored to be dating his little sister, Seiko Ayushiki, before he became a Wizard Saint. He is the son of Bête Noire and a captive Great Witch whose egg was placed into the womb of an unwilling test subject. Izaya is a top-ranked mage and puppeteer who uses up to nine Hibiki Units at a time. Izaya is also hardcore gynoid doll lover and collector, spending his free time designing and dressing up gynoids. He has a bounty of 500,000,000 Ð which is only valid if captured alive, per the request of his step-father, Donald Malphas. Information Appearance He looks like a well-dressed young man with black hair and heterochromia. Personality Izaya is a egotistic and calculating genius who cares very little for the lives of others and will kill others just for fun, but he does have a soft spot for his gynoids and will not allow anyone to harm them. Appearance as Bête Noire Bête Noire is a mass of evil Ki and Dark Mana shaped like a serpentine beast with numerous tentacles, giant serrated claws and paralyzing gold eyes. It is a colossal mass of solidified darkness, a shadow monster with gold eyes, and a hide three times harder than a tank. The repulsive, gold, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wiring of a device and at same time natural like blood vessels. Personality as Bête Noire Most might think that its a big stupid monster, but it has proven that it can think faster than most super intellects and make traps and even trick the smartest of foes. It is even capable of a dignified style of speech. Powers Born from a womb that was rich with dark mana, his development was accelerated and he is possibly a genius. He was raised into a perfect environment to promote both rapid brain growth and longevity. Because of his special birth, he was at birth able to express (specifically to curse) in at least eight languages. Darksider Magic- Izaya can manifest the darkness hidden within his heart as dark-based attacks and he is highly adept at wielding and unleashing the darkness within his heart in a variety of ways, even manifesting his inner darkness into a shadow armor and several weapons. *His Ultimate Persona: Izaya's Ultimate Persona gives him a cloak that hides his face, which only allows his eyes and mouth to be seen, due to it's excellent concealing abilities. With his Ultimate Persona, his attacks look like they are created from the shadows. He uses the shadows, and darkness a lot more, but he does use light, just on a more subtle level. He has limitless amounts of despair, which he puts into each attack, so he doesn't have to worry about running out of that. With his Ultimate Persona all curse, holy, life, nuclear, and light based attacks towards him, regardless of their sender, will be nullified and negated, as if it never happened. While having his Ultimate Persona equiped, Izaya becomes tied to the existence of the concept of darkness/nothingness. His power rises in proportion to degree of darkness and negative emotions in the area. Izaya's very presence emanates an overwhelming & perpetual feeling of dread and fear, with such intensity that scenery itself distorts and darkens. Izaya's "Hell's Fortune" turns into an enormous broadsword that is far more larger and longer than he is tall and he weighs, it's eight feet long, with a double-edged large blade approximately three feet wide – the edge and associated portions of the blade possess a jagged, teeth-like pattern down the middle. Izaya's Ultimate Persona is a giant Black Knight that wears a spiked armor and wields an unholy mix of a rocket launcher/gatling gun/bazooka/etc in its right hand and a huge, rusty, bloodstained sword in its left. *Body of Darkness: His true body is all darkness of the near infinite amount of complex multiverses that makes up the entirety of the Ilonaverse. Countless nights in the past, present and future, the darkness in one's heart, darkness under artificial lighting, inside the caves and naturally, in the shadows of men; all of these make up his body. While seemingly detached, they share link through his mystery. However, he can separate them too. Naturally, attacking his "avatar" won't do anything, as it will just disperse and reform in a mere moment. To completely defeat Mystic Force Izaya, all this history must be surpassed at the same time. In that case, the darkness will disappear and will return to a natural phenomenon. If fully submerged in Izaya's darkness, the space itself around the person, surrounding them in darkness and imprinting hell upon their mind by showing them unseeable darkness and all the crimes of the people in the world that make them want to run away from it all. Those trapped within the darkness will be swallowed by it like the painted space over time. Avoiding such a curse and the very concept of protecting against it are nearly impossible. *Shadow Summoner- Shades are living manifestations of darkness and night that are created from the negative energy of everyone in the world mixed with Izaya's own dark mana. The Shades can walk through walls, and are strong enough to be unaffected by attacks done to them by ordinary weaponry. Even several A-class mages are not rivals for them, and you need at least three people to beat a single one of them. Izaya can create and manage 150 Shades, with different shapes and abilities depending on the enemy. *Painful Memories Magic- Izaya can look into people's hearts and create a monstrous entity from their pasts based on their emotions and fears, they have their original magic, memories and personalities. He can even cause the target to experience all their past wounds from past battles. *Grim God Slayer Magic- Izaya is a God Slayer, with talent in controlling all elements, but mostly uses black light. He can control fire that actively attempts to annihilate everything it touches, earth that crushes all that it covers, darkness that drowns you in fear, water that intends to storm, etc. Eldritch Soul- Izaya is the half-human son of the eldritch abomination Bête Noire, and as such possesses a portion of his soul and his power. Inner Darkness Releasing Aura- Izaya feeds on the repressed emotions and hostilities of others, releasing their inhibitions in the process. An added effect of his unusual aura is that, those near him are compelled to confess their darkest dreams, thoughts, desires and grievances to him and - should he allow it - act upon them. His aura even causes those around him to feel weak and ill due to his aura constantly draining their mana and life force. *Heart of Darkness: Izaya can bring out dark side of person's soul simply by focusing on them. The target faces his or her own sins and memories (essentially their Shadow) and without any kind of consensus, it's impossible to escape without outside help as dark side is fundamental part of human. All senses (even these spiritual and metaphysical) are completely obstructed. Bête Noire Form Remnants of Darkness- When his limbs are severed or if he spills enough of his blood, they regrow into whole new sentient bodies that target anything that comes near them or are spotted by them. The power of a Remnant is decided by its density. As Remnants consume mana, they gain in density, size and battle ability. Certain ones are even able to display high enough capabilities to defeat someone on a Wizard Saints level. They take various forms, but their base one is a black mist that slowly drains the mana of those caught in it. While in their initial form, they possess neither legs, nor fangs, as they grow they are able to alter their form, sprouting claws, whip-like tails, dragon-like heads, transform into mist, waves, black orbs and so on. The more they consumes mana, the closer they get to their origin, becoming a mass of shadow towering over humans. As those are the fragments of the Bête Noire, they possess similar presence and stench, as well as an intimidating aura, although it pales in comparison to the original. Wounds inflicted by them cannot be mended with healing magic alone. One of its most troublesome abilities is its capability to spawn Remnants. As the Bête Noire is constantly surrounded by a myriad of them, with varying battle capabilities, one has to first push through an army of them before even facing the Bête Noire's real body. Unfettered Body- Bête Noire itself cannot be harmed by anything less than a Mystic Force Mode user. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. It owes this invincibility to the fact that it exists outside of Logic, and can only be harmed by Magic, psychic abilities, and the various forms of Magic Tech, such as the Legacy Weapons and Sealed Arms. The Bête Noire can also be harmed by those physically outside of Logic, like Vampires and Werewolves. Even when the Bête Noire was attacked by the Wizard Saints and a multitude of different Magic Tech users, such as Maria Ortega and Prim Levantine, it was still able to stand up to the abuse and proved to be an immensely powerful figure. It is capable of regenerating itself and survive wounds as severe as a giant hole in its abdomen or crushed heart. Core-Reliant Regeneration- As long as his true form, a black book, remains undamaged, Bête Noire can survive and regenerate from any wounds. Liquid Mimicry- Bête Noire is capable of semi-liquidating itself into a mist form and entering the earth in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object of such colossal size and mass. This ability is also possessed by its Remnants. Army Annihilation- His sheer size and mass allows it to level the battlefield by simply slamming its gigantic claw into the ground. Its roar can shake the very earth and level whole cities. Hex Tendrils: Bête Noire can create deadly hex tendrils. Those impaled on these tendrils experience traumatic visions of the past, present, and future. The Tendrils are also capable of causing physical damage, for example when they broke every bone in the body of Huozai. Miasma Emission- Bête Noire's mist is infused with a powerful invisible miasma in the form of a calming aroma. This miasma has a terribly toxic effect on anyone caught in it. Victims are assaulted by a splitting headache and everything visible seem to be covered by the color purple, as their brain was being affected by the miasma. Bête Noire can consciously lower his miasma output, but if he exerts his powers or if one gets too close it can be incredibly dangerous, utterly destroying the victim's physical senses and causing internal bleeding. Defensive Damage- Bête Noire can inflict damage even when his attacks are guarded against or blocked. Conversion Resurrection- Anything killed Bête Noire turns into a random type of Dragon God-Class Ex Nihilo and becomes apart of his battle harem. *Ex Nihilo Summon: His main form of attack. Bête Noire summons an endless number of Dragon God-Class Ex Nihilo to fight for him. Damaging Presence- Bête Noire's mist is so overpowering that it actually causes physical damage to everyone caught in it, allowing him to fight and defeat any opponent without having to do much. *Rain of Despair: Bête Noire sends his mist into the sky to cause the corrosive substance to fall from the sky, which is potent enough to alter the atmosphere itself. Bête Noire may then control the atmosphere as he pleases. *Fly Trap: Bête Noire engulfs his opponent with a noxious cloud of miasma formed from every harmful substance known to man before and compressing it on around them. He then summons a horde of flies that are able to tear apart the very souls of their victims, thus completely eradicating them. Enhanced Mauling- Bête Noire is so powerful that he tore right through Huozai's abdomen with little effort, while he could only tear off Bête Noire's left arm in the process. Dark Ki Control- Bête Noire is a powerful monster born from evil energy and negative emotions of the inhabitants of Earth. His evil energy is also immensely powerful as it allowed Bête Noire to defeat several Witches and take on the Wizard Saints in their Magic God forms one on thirteen. He possesses evil ki great enough to warp the reality of the entire planet. *Predation: Naming darkness as a synonyms for war, natural disasters, madness and death; all negative concepts in the mankind's minds, constitute his body. That's why, Bête Noire is a mass of such phenomena, his means of killing, physically and spiritually, are nearly infinite. Hence, even predation against people is no exception. Life Resilience- Much like his fellow Celestial, Huozai, Bête Noire is one tough cookie to crumble. Umbra Cannon- Bête Noire is able to fire a beam of concentrated evil energy and negative emotions. *Environmental Destabilization- Bête Noire's Umbra Cannon can completely destabilize an area's environment, causing it to become a lethal polluted wasteland for decades after its fired. Hell-Fire Breath- Bête Noire can breathe dark fire of such intensity that he considers it equivalent to the flames of hell. Neverending Night Inducement- Bête Noire's very presence prevent night from ever ending. *Night's Blessing: He gains power during the night. Evil Absorption- Bête Noire can feed on emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, jealousy, and aggression and use them as energy to bolster his physical traits, increase his resistance to pain or use the stored emotions to form them into beams of destructive power. Killer Instinct- Bête Noire can overwhelm his opponents with sheer raw power of the blood-lust built up over his 100,000,000,000,009 year imprisonment. Demon Roar: A trump card of Bête Noire’s that can destroy anything, being able to shred through things like spacetime, souls, dreams, physical aspects, leylines, and so on and reduces them to nothing. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, their destruction is so absolute that they will not even reincarnate. He can only use it once a century. Abilities Polymorphic Arm- Izaya's left arm can shapeshift into anything, including Bête Noire's entire head once. He generally morphs it into serrated blades, claws, hammers, or slimy tentacles. Master Swordsman: Izaya is known to be a formidable swordsman. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. Maximum Human Physical Condition: Through rigorous training and exercise regimes, Izaya is in maximum physical human shape and can keep up with even the best athletes with ease. Enhanced Preparedness: Like his father, Izaya, is known for being prepared for all types of emergencies, which is why he customized his gynoids for nearly any situation that may arise in the field of battle. Quick Step: Izaya can move at bursts of high speed by riding on the flow of mana created below his feet. Master Martial Artist: Izaya is a very thoroughly seasoned veteran in exceptional forms of several martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. Becoming highly adept in Brooklyn Street Style Boxing. Multilingual: Izaya is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be fluent in dead languages too. Spells Bloodlusted: When low on life-force, Izaya surrounds himself with a dark aura and his attacks become much faster and fiercer. Sword Rain: Izaya raises the both of his hands above his head, his open palms pointing at his enemy as he gathers and concentrates mana. Once he has the necessary energy, he thrusts his hands downward, crossing them, his energy being solidified in many sword of ice. Said swords dash toward the opponent at FTL speeds, carrying a potency capable of piercing Soul-Forges and heavy dragon armor. *Sword Storm: An advanced, more potent variation of his Sword Rain. Izaya focuses a gigantic quantity of his mana and releases it in the form of an incredibly potent whirlwind, containing hundreds of his ice swords within it. Gravity Powerslam: With this spell, Izaya focuses a great quantity of his mana, and surrounds the body of his opponent with a thin layer of energy. Then, having done so, he uses his mana to manipulate the gravity around his opponent, sending them flying into the air at seven times the speed of light. Then, once they have reached enough heights, he reverts the gravity back to normal, and pulls the opponent back to the Earth at even faster speeds. Illusion of Nala: A spell that reaches into an opponent's mind and confronts them with their own worst fears, regrets, and all other buried negative emotions. Was effective against Cthulhu. Pandora's Box: Izaya blasts his target with the energies from the infamous box, ignoring all defenses. Sin Typhoon: Izaya has the ability to create an 80-kilometer wide typhoon out of the sins of the people in all realms of death and hell. Due to being a huge mass made off of countless sins, it's practically death itself to weak willed humans in contact, though non-human beings like dragons, Witch, Angels, Youkai and gods can endure it. Ultra Gamma Ray: Izaya fires an extremely powerful blast of gamma radiation from his left eye. It is strong enough to obliterate an entire mountain range in one-shot. Ghostly Fireworks: Izaya extends his right arm and releases a flurry of ghastly ghosts towards his opponents that explode on contact. Dark Sphere: A medium speed, blackish blue projectile that stuns a single enemy momentarily. The stun often provides a opening for his combat gynoids to follow up with a finishing attack. Darkness Bind: A darkness elemental is placed on the ground, which immobilizes any enemy who steps on it. Only one elemental can be placed at a time, and only lasts for up to twenty-five seconds. Especially strong enemies can force their way out of the bind. Phantom Sleep: A shadow spell that causes opponents hit by it to fall into deep sleep. The casting range is about sixty-five feet away. The sleeping enemy can only be awaken by injuries, even if it is just a slap with the back of the sword, it will immediately remove the sleep effect. Dark Complex: An unorthodox spell that causes the enemies to hate themselves. Works on alert and strong willed enemies. Breath of Lightning: A powerful spell that allows the user to release a white beam made up from several million lightning bolts from their mouth. The user can charge its breath for more power, though this takes some time. Equipment L'Impeto Oscuro: This sword slowly drains the mana from an enemy and gives it to the wielder, L'Impeto Oscuro also boosts the power of Izaya's spells. L'Impeto Oscuro can turn into a variety of weapons, such as a: sword whip, giant lance, scythe, and a mini-gun. The sword in question is made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space." The color of the blade makes it distinctive and it is said that every slash is like black flashes due to his raw skill. Shadow Wings: Special technology that causes wings of shadow to appear from the user's back so they can glide a limited distance. Utility Belt: Izaya wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military-grade tape, lock picks, colored-smoke grenades, and several other materials. Wizard Saints Identicard: Izaya holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies him as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants him the associated privileges. Gynoids Hibiki Units #21 - #28 are Izaya's favorite custom made magic gynoids. Appearance They all wear uniforms from vastly different schools from all over the world. Personality Despite looking like they have their own individual personalities they all share a central Hive Mind and act and think like a deadly assassin with the sassiness of a teenage girl. Background Powers ''Hibiki #21 Sea King's Anchor: Hibiki #21 uses a special anchor with the properties of water that has a mystical tranquility effect as her main weapon in combat. Conceptual Water Manipulation: Hibiki #21 can manipulate the very concept of water via her ''Queen of the Deep Magic. Walking on Water:Hibiki #21 is able to run on water due to her speed and surprisingly light weight. ''Hibiki #22 Telekinesis of Ropes and Chains: Hibiki #22's power is the ability to move ropes and chains at will, and as such, favors rope darts and a grappling hook. *Cupid's Thread: A special magic whip that allows her to see the emotional ties between whoever she attaches the string to. Hibiki #23 Enhanced Gunmanship: Hibiki #23 fires bullets of condensed magic particles that ignites into green flames with great skill. Desperado Mode: When she's in a pinch her attacks becomes more powerful and she is able to preceive time in an accelrated manner. Hibiki #24 Implausible Fencing Skills: Hibiki #24 wields her weapon of choice, Queen's Guard, a single-edged katana. She is able to use it in raw form or in conjunction with her Flying Slash Magic, as well as various forms of Mana Jewels in battle. Flying Slash Magic: Hibiki #24 can project slashes that cannot be avoided or seen by normal humans. Hibiki #25 Subjective Precognition: Hibiki #25 is able to see into the future based on other people's desires and wishes. Precognitive Power Duplication: Hibiki #25 can replicate the powers of any "Jewel" that has ever appeared whether past or future, but the strength of the power is only a third of the original's and she can only use the power for seven minuets before she has to release it and replenish her mana. Hibiki #26 Severing: Hibiki #26 wields magical scissors imbued with the concept of severing, which allows her to sever anything: timelines, dimensions and the abilities of Legendary Sacred Arms and Magic Gods. *Cutting: She can also use the scissors to cut her enemies into pieces, bypassing their defenses. Stance Shifting: Hibiki #26 has three unique stances that she takes in combat: One focuses on quick, clean cuts, one focuses on cutting multiple objects at a time and, lastly one focusing on breaching defenses. Hibiki #27 Earth Manipulation: Hibiki #27’s Sealed Weapon focus primarily on the manipulation of the earth and ground itself to cause massively strong and powerful earthquakes. Movement Study: Hibiki #27 can predict movements and attacks with ease, a skill that has improved even further thanks to her ability to sense the vibrations of her opponents through the ground. Hibiki #28 Angelic Machine Physiology: Hibiki #28 is an angeloid, a gynoid and an angel from Heaven. Heavenly Angel Slayer Magic: This Magic allows the user to both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. Mecha Wearing: She can fuse with her Seraphim Mecha to become an even bigger threat on the battlefield. While fused she gains access to two Legacy Weapons, the Lance of Kresnik and Shield of Aegis. The lance leaves a train of highly destructive magical feathers each time it is swung and the Shield of Aegis protects her from any attack by reflecting the damage back to the sender even while fighting. Hibiki #121'' Customization: Hibiki #121 is a heavily modified combat gynoid, devised by Izaya as a defensive measure against Enshuu Mitsuari. Her arms contain scythe-like blades and high-caliber machine guns with anti-magic orichalcum bullets. Enhanced Gunmanship: Hibiki #121 is a master marksman in accuracy and firing speed, especially with her Beretta 92 pistol. Enhanced Combat: Hibiki #121 is a master combatant uses her acrobatic skills, small size and flexibility to her advantage in combat allowing her to cross up even the most skilled enemies. Powers From Familiar Contract Supernatural Condition (Basic Level)- They are granted enough strength to lift over a ton and bend metal with relative ease, speed fast enough to run at the high-way speed limit, the durability to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. Supernatural Regeneration- Hibiki Units possesses regeneration of such a powerful level that it is more compared to creation, as they can rapidly regenerate from anything that is not instantly fatal, due to their infinite mana reservoir. Weaknesses *Izaya Only: **He is overconfident in his abilities and inclined to underestimate opponents. **He makes even the most arrogant people look extremely humble and modest. **He finds pleasure in torturing and mocking his opponents rather than taking them seriously. **Overlooks minuscule details in his plans that may cause problems for him later on. **Is obsessed with exacting his revenge on his mentor, which eventually drove him into insanity. *Bête Noire only: **Magical Powers and Psychic Powers can hurt him, but are not strong enough to significantly injure him unless the attacks are all focused on that one spot. **Seems to be particularly vulnerable to Light Magic and Fire Magic attacks. **Angels, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and other supernatural beings can harm it. **Cannot kill beings with Absolute Immortality: only grievously injuring or crippling them beyond repair. **The Holy Light, which brings hope to humanity, can bring serious damage to his body. Though given how the other Wizard Saints only defeated him after a difficult battle with assistance from the Archangels, Deadly Sins, and Magic Gods, that likely doesn't matter much. **Bête Noire is not allowed to use his powers in overly sunny conditions, any type of light also turns anything he created into dust. **Incredibly Arrogant **He is quite susceptible to the Darklit Planets magic series. Trivia *Izaya known for his (undefeated) record of singlehandedly defeating: 137 ships (including 3 ultimate dreadnoughts, 20 Visari motherships, and 13 entire galaxy siege fleets), both the 7 divine Archangels and 7 Unholy Archdemons at once, and at least every single last one of Lucifer's personal guards which is comprised of 10,000 demons equal to or stronger than 1 of the Archdemons. *Bête Noire is based off of the Black Beast from the Blazblue and Acnologia from Fairy Tail. *Izaya has completed 1,468 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 332 C-rank, 521 B-rank, 491 A-rank, 107 S-rank. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet